Celos
by Kei Katsuki
Summary: Se preguntó que se sentiría ser acariciado por Enma de la misma forma que él lo hacía con Natsu e irremediablemente sintió un calor subirle por el estomago, directo a su rostro. - Corto 0027 porque la autora estaba realmente urgida por escribirlo.


**Título:** Celos

**Autor**: Kei Katsuki (aka Vaca estúpida)

**Palabras**: 408

**Rate**: K+ (creo que es lo más suave que he subido hasta ahora D: *le shock*)

**Pairing**: Enma x Tsuna. 0027

**Advertencias**: Yaoi -o más bien, shonen-ai?- entre UKES! (porque tengo un grave problema con ellos dos ;w;) Eso se traduce a relaciones chicoxchico y, en general, homosexualidades (aunque aquí no hayan casi nada. Es.. por simplemente advertirles) si no te gusta aún estás a tiempo de irte, en el caso de que te quedes y no seas partidario del tema y vengas solo a criticar, pues lo llevas realmente mal.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Reborn no me pertenecen -porque si lo hicieran, la serie sería +18, habría más Lambo y más VOMIC con la voz de Enma mientras esperamos que salga la segunda parte, que sería completamente 002700. Haru no aparecería y estaría nadando en dinero. Fuck yes. - pero asd, la serie le pertenece a Amano y su maravillosa mente y.. lo que todos sabemos. DIOSA.

**Resumen**: Se preguntó que se sentiría ser acariciado por Enma de la misma forma que él lo hacía con Natsu e irremediablemente sintió un calor subirle por el estomago, directo a su rostro.

**Notas de la autora**: Nada. Otra vez flojeando. Tengo una disertación para mañana y aún no hago nada. Aún así tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto y.. bueno.

Enjoy~

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Cubo sensual que se dice mi fan pero sé que lo hace para hacerme sentir bien ;u; Gracias por betearme~

* * *

><p>Sus miradas se cruzaron nerviosas a través de la mesa que los separaba. En la destrozada y desordenada habitación del futuro décimo Vongola se encontraban solos los tres: Tsuna, Enma y Natsu. El reloj acababa de dar las nueve de la noche y el sonido que hacía el puntero resonaba en el silencio que mantenían. De vez en cuando Natsu ronroneaba en el regazo del pelirrojo y éste respondía acariciándole la barriga con la yema de los dedos bajo la atenta mirada de Tsuna.<p>

-¿Sucede algo, Tsuna-kun? – inquirió él al saberse observado.

Nada. Realmente no sucedía nada. Negó con la cabeza y se hizo silencio nuevamente. Enma volvió a centrar su atención en el pequeño león que se encontraba durmiendo en sus piernas cruzadas y Tsuna volvió a centrarse en los suaves y rítmicos movimientos de las manos del Shimon sobre el suave pelaje de su arma de caja. Aquella suave manera que tenía de correr su piel por entre los cortos cabellos del animal, casi sin tocarlos. Luego, la cara de relajo y gozo que tenía el pequeño mientras sonreía en sus sueños.

-¿Tsuna-kun?

-¿Eh?

-¿Pasa algo? – volvió a preguntar fijando sus ojos rojos sobre los cafés del otro con un tinte nervioso en su voz, al pensar que quizás algo mal había en su forma de actuar con el pequeño.

-N-No… Nada. – murmuró sonrojándose levemente.

Un tanto reluctante volvió a fijar su atención en el pequeño. Sonrió y el hecho no pasó desapercibido por el castaño, que volvió a fijarse en la bella imagen que formaban los dos juntos. Se preguntó que se sentiría ser acariciado por Enma de la misma forma que él lo hacía con Natsu e irremediablemente sintió un calor subirle por el estomago, directo a su rostro. Una mezcla entre vergüenza y envidia lo invadieron y se vio a sí mismo sentado en el regazo del pelirrojo con una mano cruzándole la espalda mientras el otro le acariciaba la cabeza con la misma tranquilidad y la cálida sonrisa.

La misma cálida sonrisa que estaba dirigida a él ahora mismo. ¿En qué momento había comenzado Enma a verse tan lindo?

¿Lindo?

-Tsuna-kun…

-E-Enma-kun… ¿S-Si?

-Puede ser que… ¿Estés celoso de Natsu? – medio bromeó el otro sin dejar de sonreírle y sonrojándose un poco igualmente.

Tsunayoshi sintió su cara arder y bajó la mirada. Lo siguiente que vio fueron las blancas calcetas de Enma y sus cálidas manos levantando su rostro hacia el suyo.

* * *

><p>Kei fome es fome. ¿Review o tomatazo para decirme lo malo o bueno que les pareció? :3<p>

Gracias por leer~


End file.
